


Caught in the middle

by ChronicTonic



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicTonic/pseuds/ChronicTonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is forced to choose Between Jean and Emma once again. His choice, however, is not respected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the middle

It was eight o'clock, and Scott Summers knocked on the door of an apartment to which Emma Frost had invited him the night prior. The entrance slid open, the blond's familiar smile beckoning him to enter. She was dressed in a robe, almost ceremonial. 

"Emma, look-" He began saying, only to be shushed silently and motioned to sit behind the table upon which two glasses of wine have already been served. He bit his lip and obeyed, sitting down. 

"We still have things to discuss." She remarked, sipping. He drank along with her.  
"Indeed. That is why I accepted. You see, me and Jean..." He talked and talked, and Emma seemed to not even care or listen for that matter. Under the table, she carefully slipped off her shoe and forced her bare foot into Scott's crotch. She saw it set him off, brows furrowing as she began to rub her soles against his pants. He grasped her ankle, but she didn't ease.

"Emma." He spoke, swallowing.  
She cocked her head, and all of sudden he felt powerless, hands numbly hanging by his sides. Emma was in his head. She straddled him on the chair, unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands all over his stomach.  
"You can act like it was my fault."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Soon enough, he came to his senses again. Now he laid on Emma's bed, stripped to his underwear. He attempted to sit up, only to be steered back. His wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts, and no matter how much he struggled, he remained in place. 

"Oh dear, you have finally awoken!" The blond said, rising from where she sat in the corner of the room and sitting on the bed, straddling Scott mercilessly, securing his hips between her thighs like with a pair of pliers.

"What do you think you're do-" He shouted, almost shaking with rage. However, he was cut mid-speech when Emma slipped off her sock, inserting it between his lips and effectively gagging him. Then, she slipped the other one and tossed it across the room. She had always been the messy type.

"Merely what you desire, yet dare not say aloud." She replied to his unfinished question, smirking before tracing her lips from his chin down to his chest, taking his nipple in her mouth. Scott's eyes were glued to the ceiling when her mouth passed lower and lower. Then, he heard the sound of a box opening and saw a single, white object. A feather.

Emma's pale fingers passed the feather around his abdomen, to which Cyclops replied with gagged chuckle, undeliberate at that. She went lower then, forming circles at his stomach, teasing his belly button, passing down and then tracing the arch of his left foot. His spine arched, pinning him to the sheets as she twirled the tool all around his skin, with nothing he could do to stop her. 

After minutes of torture, she gave him a moment to breathe. Scott panted as she leaned over him, thin fingers removing the gag from within his mouth. 

"Say that you want me, not Jean, and I'll let you go." She whispered into his ear.

"Emma, this is-" Once more, he was silenced by the footwear she pushed between his lips.

The feather was tossed aside, her fingernails forming circles on his ribcage. She straddled him again, sensually dragging her bottom across his underbelly until his boxers were stretched. She must have felt it, too, as her lips crossed into a smirk. Delicate fingers formed lines across his stomach, before resting within the fabric of his boxers and tugging at his manhood times again and again. He reclined in the bed, sighing with pleasure. Yet all of sudden, she stopped and withdrew her hand. He understood the wicked game she was playing with him only then, again struggling against the bonds. 

Emma wordlessly arose, still standing on the bed. He watched her from underneath, tracing every curve of her body with his gaze. She forced him against the bed, pushing her foot on his chest so hard he barely breathed. She traced her toe down to his belly, and made him squirm once more. She chuckled at that, forcing the sole of her foot against his cheek.

"Just say it, darling." She insisted, lowering herself to straddle him again.  
"And you can have me." She added.

She sensually wiped her knee against his crotch, before trailing her hands up and down his torso.

When her fingers touched his nipples or went a bit too low he squirmed again, causing the female on him to laugh and tease him even more.

 

He blinked once, and suddenly there were five Emmas in front of his eyes. One above him, pushing the sole of her bare foot against his face. One straddling his waist and running the formerly lost feather tenderly along his stomach, chest and hips. One sitting on his knees, teasing his manhood. One behind the bed, tracing her fingernails down his feet. And one sitting on the side of the bed, watching the scene with amusement as her fingers caressed his abdomen. His mind barely processed all of the sensations, some sending shivers down his spine, others causing him go gasp or squirm. 

He blinked again, and all five of them merged into one. She sat atop him, running fingers down his cheek. His senses calmed down, chest arising and falling with deep breathing. 

"Do you?" She asked, running her fingers into his hair.

"Yes."


End file.
